


Serendipia

by VaLee_Skitles



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi solo quiere ser genial, Aquí es todo amor, Kouki es más genial, M/M, Todo fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaLee_Skitles/pseuds/VaLee_Skitles
Summary: Una serendipia es un hallazgo afortunado e inesperado que se produce cuando se está buscando otra cosa distinta.  En términos más generales se puede denominar así también a la casualidad, coincidencia o accidente.





	Serendipia

**Author's Note:**

> Más AkaFuri, porque puedo ♥ Solo es una pequeña introducción al fic, lo seguiré pronto, espero :) 
> 
> Géneros: Romance, Au.  
> Advertencias: Ooc.

Todos estamos dispuestos a pagar un distinto precio cuando nos enamoramos, cuando encontramos ese amor que creemos durará toda la vida... He escuchado de personas que pagaron con sus vidas el haber amado a otras.

Nunca me puse a pensar cuál sería el precio que yo pagaría, la verdad siempre había dudado de sí en verdad quería dar todo solo por amar a alguien. En mi vida había escuchado bastante historias de amor, muchas de estas gracias a mi madre, todas estas historias siempre terminaban con un final que dejaba bastante que desear.

Sí todas las historias que escuché y que leí, si de verdad ese era el tan afamado "amor", yo prefería no sentirlo. Para mí solo era otra estúpida mentira que se creaban los humanos para escapar de la realidad y no aceptar la desgracia de que sus vidas son demasiado vacías y sin sentido para quedarse solos y lograr sus metas así, solo una prueba de lo patéticos que son.

Siempre había visto el creer en el amor como algo completamente innecesario, y como un signo de la debilidad propia del ser humano, pero yo una persona fuerte. Solo debía hacer las cosas necesarias, cumplir mi horario y cumplir todos los planes que tenía, no necesitaba, ni tenía espacio en mi vida para algo como el amor.

Aunque claro, esos ERAN mis planes, la vida tenía preparado para mí algo completamente diferente....


End file.
